<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浩珉｜Hide and Seek by qwertxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398650">浩珉｜Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx'>qwertxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。<br/>時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浩珉｜Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。<br/>時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">校園au，發生在春天的小故事</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩 x 沈昌珉</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">悄悄地、悄悄地從窗沿望過去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——在他轉頭的前一秒，動作迅速地將頭再次埋進了手臂里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩猛地抬起頭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">依然什麼都沒看見。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉最近有了個秘密，是連他的日記本都不知道的秘密。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">或許是因為個子高的關係，沈昌珉甫入學便被班導安排到了最後一排的位置。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">開學第一周的課程內容總是有些無趣，鈴響後沈昌珉往往專注了一會兒便忍不住往窗外看去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然後便有了這個秘密，這個旁人都不知情，只有他自己才知道的秘密。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他將這個秘密收進心底，只有每週一到五的午休時刻，才小心翼翼地拿出來，像是對待稀世珍寶般地慎重觀看一會兒，再輕輕地放回去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">球離開掌心的那刻，鄭允浩又感受到了那道過於炙熱的目光。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是當他循著那道灼人目光的來源處看去，又往往什麼都沒瞧見，只有教室窗戶上隨著微風恣意飛舞的窗簾。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他搔搔頭，有些困惑地站在操場邊，懷疑是不是自己最近太累沒睡好所導致的錯覺。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大概我是真的被太陽曬得神智不清。他悻悻然地想。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沒瞧見人，倒是因為分神而不小心讓球擊中了自己的手臂。他痛得直吼了一嗓子，將隊員嚇了好大一跳，扔下球棒過來關心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他擺擺手，活動了下手臂，將對方趕回位置上繼續練習。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太大意了。他想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">竟然會因為一道連真實性都未知的視線影響了自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉有些沮喪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的秘密今天不知怎的竟然缺席了中午的練習，當他一如前幾周的習慣在午休鐘敲響後躲在窗簾後方向操場望去，投手丘的位置竟不是他熟悉的那道身影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他自己也不懂這種過度執著的心情從何而來，不過是開學後某次往窗外不經意地一瞥，正好瞧見了鄭允浩在隊長的帶領下精神抖擻地在晨光中跑圈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">頎長身軀，壓在帽子下清爽俐落的黑色短髮，線條優美的手臂肌肉，投球時一氣呵成的流暢身形，以及那雙細長銳利的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不可思議地揉了揉自己的眼睛，雙手扒著窗沿努力尋找那人的蹤跡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可惜無論他怎麼找，都沒有看見那人穿著校隊球衣，俊朗挺拔的身影。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩被隊員推出休息室時還有些茫然，他低頭看著自己明明沒什麼疼痛卻被球隊經理狠狠纏上好幾圈繃帶的手臂，有些哭笑不得。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「王牌投手要是惡化了我們下個月的市內初賽要怎麼辦啊！給我回去休息！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小女生指著他鼻子威風凜凜的表情還歷歷在目，鄭允浩吞了吞口水，把即將說出口的「不過就是被球打到稍微腫起來而已」幾個字又咽了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沿著操場邊走回教學樓，鬱鬱蒼木巧妙地隱去了自己，他轉動著肩膀下意識往教學樓的方向看去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一排排窗戶或開或關，他看見倚在窗邊嘻笑談天的學生，抱著一疊作業匆匆經過的老師，指著某個倒霉鬼破口大罵的主任，在走廊底處偷偷擁抱的情侶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">以及一雙波光粼粼的漂亮眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼睛的主人看起來有些憂鬱，交疊著手臂趴在窗台，彷彿在尋找著什麼般眨著他那雙水潤而靈活的大眼睛，眼神四處逡巡。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道他在看什麼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩忽然有些好奇。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉覺得今天真是倒楣透頂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">午休時遍尋不著他最喜愛的那道身影，好不容易捱到放學，卻又不知怎的被學校的小惡霸堵到了巷子里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「聽說是跳級的優等生啊，很厲害嘛。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「錢包交出來給學長看下吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他看著比他矮了半個頭的惡霸頭子一張逞兇鬥狠的臉湊到自己眼前，有些無奈地在心中嘆了口氣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「學長，錢包里是真沒錢，我如果是你就不會白費力氣。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">領子被揪緊往上提時還是忍不住緊張地深吸了一口氣，很快地在腦海中回憶了一遍防身術課程的內容，沈昌珉捏著書包背帶的手悄悄地收緊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「在幹什麼！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——然後就聽見一道正氣凜然的聲音。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩喊完一嗓子才想起現在自己可是個手臂纏著繃帶的傷兵。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">無奈話已經喊出口，他只好挺起胸膛，正面迎上從巷子里朝他看過來的好幾雙眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幸運的是他裹著繃帶的手臂正巧被制服外套給藏了起來，惡霸看見他那雙冰冷而帶著凶光的眼神不禁有些心虛，揪著沈昌珉衣領的手不自覺地放鬆了力氣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩盯著惡霸開始面露猶疑的神情，轉了轉頸子又松了松肩膀，以一副隨時都能狠狠打上一架的神情緩緩走近。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「誒，是二年級的鄭允浩，算了吧。」一旁打手認出了他的身份，悄悄地附在惡霸的耳邊說了幾句。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「算、算你好運，下次別再被我遇到！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">跟在鄭允浩身後走出巷子時，沈昌珉的心情算是多雲轉晴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">危機就是轉機在今日此時獲得證明，他怎麼也沒想到會因此和鄭允浩有了除卻每日中午的偷窺外更多的聯繫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「呃，謝謝——」他有些無措地開口，將後面那半句「其實我一個人對付他倆也沒什麼問題」硬生生吞了回去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">識時務者為俊傑，沈高材生深諳其理。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩倒是毫不在意地笑了笑，露出一口大白牙，「我也沒做什麼，你不用客氣。」然後指了指自己負傷的那只手臂，「而且若真的打起來，我估計也幫不了你。嚇嚇人倒還行，我現在可是個傷兵。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「啊——」沈昌珉豁然開朗，「原來今日中午你不在是因——」忽然意識到了什麼，急急忙忙切斷了話語，慌張地眨了眨眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩像是沒有聽清，走在他前方開始哼起了小曲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉在心中悄悄地松了一口氣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">有人拉了拉他的書包帶子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩轉過頭，撞進沈昌珉那雙流光溢彩的漂亮眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「學長，我家往這裡。」沈昌珉指了指十字路口右邊的道路，乖巧地對著他鞠了躬，「今天謝謝你。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩看著沈昌珉頭頂小巧可愛的發旋，鬼使神差地便將手放了上去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">下一秒慌張意識到這種行為似乎過於逾矩，便佯裝只是表達親切那樣輕輕地揉了揉他的腦袋瓜。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">你叫什麼名字？鄭允浩問。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">少年抬起頭，帶著有些受寵若驚的笑意望向鄭允浩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩被那雙眼睛盯著盯著，不知怎的竟有些口乾舌燥起來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想認識他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想和他多說點話。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">要是能夠成為朋友就好了呢——</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我叫沈昌珉。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">男孩笑著說。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「鄭允浩，你記不記得我和你告白的那天呀。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉別過臉，鄭允浩細密的親吻落在頸側，沿著血管突起的紋路一點點向下移動，頭髮搔著他光裸而深陷的鎖骨，弄得沈昌珉咯咯笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我只記得有個小孩光喝汽水就醉了，直接親上來呢。」鄭允浩語中帶笑，埋頭在沈昌珉溫潤如玉的鎖骨啃吻舔咬，沈昌珉聞言狠狠地捏了他後頸一把。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「啊——昌多！疼、疼！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">狼心狗肺的人活該哦。沈昌珉涼涼拋下一句。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩倒也不惱，大手往他腿根重重摸了一記，懷中的少年頓時就倒抽了一口氣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他總有辦法治他伶牙俐齒的小朋友。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">春季午後雷雨總是來得突然又猛烈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉打開家門，看見鄭允浩頂著一頭濕髮，渾身濕透地對他露出笑容，忍不住用力嘆了一口氣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他噠噠噠跑進浴室又跑回玄關，給鄭允浩遞上毛巾，看著他脫了鞋穿過走廊最後站在自己臥室中央俐落地擦著頭髮，身上的襯衫還滴滴答答地滴著水，在他周圍形成大小不一的小池塘。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他眨著眼睛，看著鄭允浩動作俐落地解開襯衫前三顆扣子，抬高手臂，將整件襯衫從頭頂扯下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉結結巴巴開口：「我、我媽今天剛洗好衣服，我去陽台給你找件換的——」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">話還沒說完，便又聽見衣物落地的聲音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我的天，鄭允浩連牛仔褲也脫了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩光著腳丫，身上僅著一件底褲，輕輕朝沈昌珉走去，他張開雙臂從身後將男孩摟進懷中，下巴抵在那人肩頭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉慣用的洗髮水有淡淡的桃子味，他向來十分喜愛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉頓時只覺得有股熱源開始從耳根往臉頰開始竄。不妙、太不妙了。他一下子忘了鄭允浩可是校內赫赫有名的球隊隊長，精壯體格令人臉紅心跳。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的耳朵有如烙鐵般燒紅，連手都不由自主地顫抖起來，只能聽見自己如擂鼓般激烈的心跳聲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「昌多，」鄭允浩的聲音又輕又柔，熾熱得像團火，從他早已燒紅的耳後開始蔓延，將自己整個人燃燒殆盡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉動也不敢動，鄭允浩強而有力的心跳從後方傳來，他甚至還來不及細想抵在自己身後的某個早已突起的部位，蠱惑人心的嗓音又輕輕響起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「書等會再看。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩將沈昌珉轉過身，撥開男孩垂在眼前的瀏海，在光滑的額頭落下親吻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉眨著眼睛，盯著鄭允浩親吻自己時虔誠深情的目光，思索不過五秒，便伸手摟上那人頸子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">洗到泛白的短袖上衣鬆鬆垮垮地掛在身上，鄭允浩帶著室外寒氣的大手輕而易舉地便鑽了進去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉仰起頭，飲落從鄭允浩的下巴滑落最後一滴雨水，輕輕開口：「好呀。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我總覺得我有點虧。」沈昌珉不知為何今日特別多話，被鄭允浩翻過身，懶洋洋趴在枕頭上時還在絮絮叨叨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「願聞其詳。」鄭允浩吻他如小山丘般起伏連綿的脊椎骨，看著沈昌珉的皮膚因著他的親吻漸漸泛起粉紅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉玩著鄭允浩撐在自己臉側的手，忽然一時興起，湊過去咬他因施力而泛白的指關節。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你看，當初一見鍾情的人是我，被打劫的是我，為了找藉口去球隊天天花錢請崔珉豪喝飲料的是我，最後借酒裝瘋，告白的還是我。想和你談個戀愛，我也太辛苦了吧——哎你輕點、輕點！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩屈膝，壓著沈昌珉不斷亂踢的小腿，將擠出來的液體在掌心捂熱後往男孩身下送。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沈昌珉枕著手臂，輕輕地發出一聲交雜著各種情緒的嘆息。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「虧大了我。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">鄭允浩笑出聲，低下頭在沈昌珉光滑的後背印下親吻，他對少年這種包裝在抱怨下的撒嬌總是一點辦法也沒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">親吻一路向上蔓延至後頸，鄭允浩撥開男孩被汗水浸濕的發尾，咬他早已染上紅暈的耳垂。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「誰說只有你是一見鍾情。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他附在男孩耳邊輕聲說，沈昌珉不出他所料地狠狠顫抖了下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「不過你說得對，我可真是賺大了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">陣雨停了，殘留的雨水沿著屋檐滴滴答答落下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">陽光穿過雲層透進來，打在鄭允浩線條分明的背部肌肉上，打在沈昌珉扣在他後頸交叉的手掌上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">昌多真溫柔啊，鄭允浩想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那些本該打在自己身上的、春天的陣雨，不知怎地讓他全都蓄在了那雙波光粼粼的眼睛里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我說，鄭允浩，我讓你這麼賺，那你得要一直喜歡我才行。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正想俯身親吻那雙從最初就勾了他的魂的漂亮眼睛，便聽見沈昌珉有些沙啞卻又輕柔的嗓音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">於是鄭允浩低頭，親親沈昌珉眼角那些亟欲墜落的雨水，笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">春天來了呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(end)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>